I Can't Fight This Feeling
by Carolbp
Summary: Sam é o novo garoto em Lima e está apaixonado... por um menino. Ele fará qualquer coisa pará conquistá-lo e manter a relação.
1. Loser

Não sei quanto a vocês, mas ser o garoto novo em Lima, o novo aluno e ainda ter dislexia não é o sonho de qualquer adolescente... Eu me mudei com a minha família para cá já faz uns dois meses, meu pai foi transferido do trabalho e a não ser que eu quisesse falar com ele apenas pelo webcam, eu tive que vir junto. A cidade é legal, bem diferente de Nova York, onde eu morava. A escola é muito boa também, estou no time de futebol, sou popular, o único problema são as aulas, como eu já falei antes, sou dislexo e tenho tido notas realmente deploráveis .

Já tinha me acostumado com minha rotina na escola, as aulas chatas como sempre, só o que salvava era o futebol. Mas depois de ver uns caras assustando um menino no corredor e atirando raspadinha em sua cara, fiquei meio em dúvida sobre se eu realmente deveria ser amigo deles...

Em uma dessas semanas, depois de ser reprovado pela terceira vez em um teste oral, Sr. Shue, meu professor de espanhol veio falar comigo, parecia estar preocupado com a minha situação atual.

"Sam... será que posso falar com você um minuto"

Eu parei na porta e dei meia volta, encarando meu professor.

"Uh... claro, alguma coisa errada Sr. Shue?"

" Não, não. Eu só acho que se você continuar com essas notas, bem, você vai reprovar de ano", ele fez uma pausa para verificar minha reação, e como eu continuei em silencio, ele prosseguiu" Acho que você devia ter um tutor".

_**Não, Não, Não! De jeito nenhum, o último tutor que tive tentou apalpar minhas partes íntimas, não vou ser forçado a outra humilhação igual a essa.**_

" Não tem outra maneira..."

"Sinto muito, mas se você quiser passar na minha matéria, eu vou te recomendar um tutor". _**Ótimo, o primeiro dia a caminho da morte**_, pensei.

Bem, talvez ele fosse diferente, talvez não fosse tarado que nem o outro. Isso mesmo, eu exagerei, não vai ser tão ruim.

No dia seguinte, eu cheguei na escola, respirei fundo e me encaminhei até a sala de espanhol, onde meu tutor estaria esperando. Cheguei na porta e hesitei, _**será que eu precisava mesmo de ajuda?**_ _**Para de ser idiota Sam, é claro que você precisa!**_ Gritei comigo mesmo em minha cabeça. Coloquei a mão na maçaneta e entrei. Foi então que eu o vi, o menino que era agredido pelos caras do futebol, muito pequeno e branco- fiquei me perguntando se ele passa protetor solar pra vim pra escola- cabelos cuidadosamente arrumados de lado e olhos muito azuis.

" Oi, você deve ser o Sam, certo?" , a pergunta do garoto me tirou do transe e me fez recobrar a consciência.

"Ahn, sim, sou eu", estiquei a mão para cumprimentá-lo_**. Meu deus, como são macias, parecem mãos de bebê.**_

" Meu nome é Kurt e eu vou te ajudar em espanhol", ele deu um sorriso amigável, que me fez sorrir em resposta. Sentamos na primeira carteira da sala, e ele, estranhamente, se certificou de sentar pelo menos a um metro de mim.

" Cara, pode sentar mais perto, não vou te morder". Ele corou... _**que fofo, NÃO, o que você está pensando Sam, ficou louco!**_

"Me desculpa, só não queria que você ficasse sem jeito..."

" Por que eu ficaria sem jeito?", ele corou de novo.

" Porque eu sou, você sabe... gay", eu olhei para ele e de repente a saia que ele usava fez sentido.

" Eu não ligo. Não sou que nem aqueles trogloditas do futebol, não me preocupo em "pegar o gay" que nem eles falam".

Um silêncio recaiu sobre a sala, o que nos deixou visivelmente desconfortáveis.

" Ok, acho que já podemos começar", _**graças a deus!**_

Os dias foram passando e Kurt se tornou, além de meu fiel professor, meu melhor amigo. Eu podia me abrir com ele, falar qualquer coisa, podíamos rir juntos e fazer tudo juntos, ficamos realmente próximos.

Depois de uma de nossas aulas extras de espanhol, Kurt e eu estávamos saindo juntos da escola conversando e rindo.

" Eu ainda não acredito que confundi cachorro com árvore!"

"Não se preocupa, isso acontece, principalmente para quem tem dislexia!"

Eu ri.

" É, nisso você está certo... Oh merda, eu esqueci me casaco na sala! Me encontra no estacionamento." Ele concordou e eu sai correndo até a sala. Já tinha pego meu casaco e estava saindo pela porta, quando eu vi um bando de caras do futebol saírem correndo do estacionamento, e então me veio em mente: _**Kurt!**_


	2. I'll Stand By You

Saí correndo pelo estacionamento e me deparei com o menino encolhido no chão, chorando. Seu rosto estava vermelho e seus sapatos haviam sumido, roubados claro. Notei também uma mancha vermelha no chão, e reconheci... Sangue.

"Meu Deus, Kurt!", corri até o menino e me ajoelhei ao seu lado, " Kurt, fala comigo, Kurt!". O desespero tomou conta de mim, então peguei Kurt no colo e o coloquei cuidadosamente no banco do passageiro do meu carro. Corri até o hospital, e ao entrar, um grupo de enfermeiras já o colocou na maca e o levaram até uma sala para fazer uma série de exames.

Um médico baixinho de cabelos pretos entrou na sala depois que os exames terminaram. Notei que segurava uma seringa, virei para Kurt e ele também tinha notado, seu rosto estava completamente branco.

" Ok, eu verifiquei todos os exames e você parece estar bem Sr. Hummel"

" Então o que seria está seringa?", Kurt perguntou completamente paralisado.

" Eu vou ter que te dar uma dose de vicodin, pois vários de seus músculos foram muito afetados e você provavelmente não vai conseguir nem sair da cama se não tomar nenhum remédio".

" Eu não preciso sair da cama amanhã, certo Sam? Ok, então já estamos indo", segurei Kurt quando ele começou a se levantar.

" É claro que você precisa, Kurt! Qual é, é só uma agulha".

" Eu.. eu tenho medo de agulhas...", Kurt sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu tive que abafar um riso com a mão.

" Não é engraçado!". _**Caramba, o soco do Kurt dói mais do que um do Karofsky!**_

" Não se preocupa, Kurt. Eu vou ficar aqui com você o tempo todo", segurei sua mão e acariciei-a com meu polegar.

" Já posso?", perguntou o doutor.

"Pode", Kurt apertou minha mão com força enquanto o médico furava seu braço. Minha mão começara a dor quando ele finalmente terminou a dose do remédio. Kurt estava quase chorando.

" Não foi tão...", parei de falar quando vi o olhar assassino que Kurt me dava.

" É só isso, você já pode ir pra casa!", Kurt parecia realmente aliviado quando o médico saiu da sala.

" Sam, eu não sei como te agradecer", apesar do leve sorriso de Kurt, pude perceber a tristeza em seu rosto.

" Não precisa me agradecer, eu apenas trouxe você pro hospital", percebi que Kurt ainda segurava minha mão, que começara a ficar suada. " Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, vou ligar para seu pai e contar tudo", antes que pudesse discar o número, Kurt já havia puxado o celular da minha mão.

" Não! Quero dizer, ele vai ficar muito preocupado em saber que estou no hospital, vai pirar! Deixa que eu conto pra ele quando chegar em casa", seu rosto continuava triste e eu senti que tinha que fazer alguma coisa...agora. Assim levei minha mão até seu queixo e levantei seu rosto, para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

" Kurt, aqueles caras do futebol são uns idiotas, vão acabar trabalhando pra você um dia", Kurt riu e suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

" Você é do futebol..."

" Mas eu sou um idiota muito charmoso!", Kurt riu e me agradeceu de novo.

Depois de preencher um monte de fichas na recepção, fomos até meu carro, para que pudesse deixar Kurt em casa. Não dissemos nada durante a viagem, apenas ouvimos alguma música no rádio e o som da chuva do lado de fora. Chegamos a casa de Kurt e este tirou o sinto.

" Você quer entra? É o mínimo que eu posso fazer...", vendo o rosto tristonho na minha frente, não pude negar: "Claro, por que não..."

A casa de Kurt era pequena, mas exageradamente arrumada, com cheiro de alvejante. Acompanhei o menor até o porão, que imaginei ser o seu quarto. Esse cômodo também era muito arrumado e branco, nem um pouco parecido com a minha casa. Kurt se adiantou e sentou na cama, com um gemido de dor, que não passou despercebido por mim.

" Eu te ajudo!", fui até o menino e segurei suas costas, puxando-o para que ele pudesse se deitar. Sentei ao seu lado e apenas o observei: o olho direito estava roxo e ficando cada vez mais inchado. Tinha um corte no lábio inferior, mas sabia que havia muito mais por baixo da camisa.

" Kurt... tira a camisa". O menor pareceu assustado com meu pedido, " Não se preocupa, não sou nenhum tarado. Apenas tire-a". Kurt levou as mãos até a camisa e a puxou pela cabeça. Meus olhos pararam em seu peito nu...

"Kurt...", apenas um sussurro saiu da minha boca, "Meu deus".


End file.
